


I miss him

by dude_why_3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_why_3/pseuds/dude_why_3
Summary: Annie finds herself thinking about a blond boy she used to know.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I miss him

I miss him.

I'm lying awake in my own bed at 3 in the morning and I miss him.

I miss his bright blue eyes and the light I could see in them. I miss his blonde hair shining in the dim light of our school's math lab. I miss his gentle smile.

I miss those damn math exercises we would do together every Friday night. I miss the way he'd help me out when I got stuck. I miss his eyes on me, I miss his hand accidentally brushing against mine. I miss his calm low voice talking to me.

I miss the days we'd get together in that small room and chat about anything but the math problems we were supposed to do. 

The day we watched cartoons together in complete silence to hear the lines. That winter Friday night when we first met, when he told his friend I was far ahead from them only to leave me behind in two weeks. The way he'd chuckle at every little joke I'd make. 

I remember one Monday his loud-mouthed friend had started to pick on me and he stood up for me, saying he found me cute. Me, of all people. I'll never forget the way he looked down afterwards, his cheeks flushed.

I remember when our teacher slapped his shoulder so hard he started to choke. And then we all burst into laughter. 

I remember that last night when I got hardly bullied for sitting next to him. I wouldn't have cared, I don't give a fig about what others think of me. But he tried to make me feel better and told me jokes when the teacher wasn't looking. He walked me to the gate that night and promised that we'll see each other the next week. Only to vanish in the night.

If only I could have told him back then how I felt about him. If only I could have grabbed his sleeve and told him straight to his face how I felt.

Only...I didn't. And now I'm lying in bed at 3 in the morning, hoping that one day, eventually, after years and years, we'll randomly meet again. And we'll talk about those old good days and laugh together. 

And I miss him.


End file.
